listfandomcom-20200216-history
Commerce and Trade
ad valorem tax * army-navy store * asking price * auction * automat * bail and switch * bar code * bargain * bargain basement * barter * bazaar * bid price * bill * bill of lading * bill of sale * black market * blister pack * blue law * board of trade * bodega * boiler room * booth * boycott * brand name * buyer’s market * buyer’s remorse * cabotage * callback * carriage trade * cartage * case goods * case sale * cash-and-carry * cash down * cash on delivery * cash register * catalog * catalog sales * caveat emptor * chaffer * chain * chain store * chamber of commerce * charge account * charm price * check * CIF * classified ads * clearance * clientele * closeout * COD * cold call * come-on * come to terms * commerce * commissary * commission * commodity * common carrier * comp * company store * comparison shipping * competitive pricing * concession * concessionaire * consignment * consumer * consumer goods * consumerism * contraband * convenience store * co-op * corner the market * cost * counter * coupon * cover charge * cover the territory * cross sell * curb service * customer * customs * cut-rate * deal * dealer * department store * dicker * discount * discount house * door-to-door * drive-in * dry goods * dumping * durable goods * ego goods * emporium * exchange * excise tax * expanse * export * factory outlet * fair * fair market value * fire sale * five-and-dime * flagship * flea market * flood the market * fly-by-night * FOB * franchise * free * freebie * frequency marketing * full-service * functional goods * futures * garage sale * general store * generic product * give-and-take * giveaway * glut * good buy * gouge * gratis * gray market * guarantee * haggle * half-price * handout * hard goods * hard sell * hawk * hedonic goods * high-pressure * import * impulse buying * installment purchase * in stock * interstate commerce * inventory * invoice * IOU * job lot * juice * keystone * kiosk * lading * license * line * liquidation * list price * loss leader * law-pressure * low-price * mail order * mall * manufacturing * markdown * market * marketable * marketing * marketplace * market research * markup * mart * merchandise * merchandising * mom-and-pop * money’s worth * monopsony * nominal price * nondurable goods * notions * OEM * oligopsony * on the block * on the house * on time * outbid * outlet * outlet store * overcharge * overprice * package store * packaging * packing slip * patent * patron * patronage * patronize * peddle * penetration pricing * pennyworth * peril point * pitch * planned obsolescence * plaza * point-of-purchase * popular prices * premium * price * price-cutting * price discrimination * price fixing * price tag * price war * product differentiation * product manager * profit * profit margin * promotion * prospect * protectionism * purchase * purchase order * purchase price * quality control * quota * racket * rebate * recall * receipt * reduced * refund * repo * repossession * retail * retailer * rock bottom * rollback * rummage sale * sale * sales force * salesman * salesmanship * salesperson * sales slip * sales tax * self-service * seller’s market * selling * sell short * service center * service charge * service mark * shop * shop around * shopping * shopping center * shopping sprees * shortage * showroom * show window * shrink wrap * slash * smuggling * soft goods * soft sell * stall * staple * steal * steep * stock * stock in trade * store * storefront * storewide * sublicensing * supermarket * surcharge * surplus store * swap * swap meet * tab * territory * test marketing * thrift shop * ticket * tickler file * tie-in * till * trade * trademark * trader * trade show * trading post * trading stamp * traffic * transaction * transfer * traveling salesman * truck * twofer * underbid * undercharge * undersell * unit pricing * Universal Product Code * unload * UPC * upset price * used property * variety store * vend * vending machine * vendor * vendue * voucher * warehouse * wares * warranty * waybill * wholesale * wholesaler * will-call * window shopping * yard sale